


our eyes only

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Sougo sees the picture on social media when he first wakes up: a selfie of Torao taken from bed as white linens half cover his bare torso and a devilishly enticing smolder accompany the caption of “It’s officially the 15th” that’s followed by a kiss emoji.





	our eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> based off a headcanon that me, [yubbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie) and [haru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/) had where torao and sougo had on and off rich kid flings when they were younger and started it up again after they met up as idols before eventually actually growing feelings for each other. 
> 
> happy birthday torao

Sougo sees the picture on social media when he first wakes up: a selfie of Torao taken from bed as white linens half cover his bare torso and a devilishly enticing smolder accompany the caption of “It’s officially the 15th” that’s followed by a kiss emoji. It has thousands of likes and thousands more comments, including ones from his fellow groupmates in Zool. (Specifically, a “hey dingus we have an interview tomorrow morning get your ass to bed” from Haruka and a follow-up with Minami that read “Shouldn’t you be going to sleep yourself? Ufufu~” with a lovely ending of “Oh my god you guys just get off SNS and sleep” from Touma.) It’s funny how similar these four people, despite all of the friction they held against his colleagues, to everyone else. They bicker, they do stupid things, they stay up impossibly late, they throw jabs jokingly. They wish him happy birthday.

His thumb hovers over the like button, but he ultimately leaves it alone.

It’s like that for the better part of the day—scrolling through his social media feed and watching Torao update with selfies taken as he’s backstage at the morning interview with his other members, pictures of the flowers and fanmail he’s received, a collection of presents, of cakes given. Sougo sees familiar faces outside of Zool: sees what seems to be an impromptu visit from Re:vale with Momo expertly taking the helm at this particular selfie with the birthday boy, sees Gaku bestowing him a cake from Font Chocolat and Ryuunosuke holding up a bottle of Okinawan liquor with Tenn pinching the bridge of his nose in the background, sees Pythagoras and Riku recreating the photo meme of a schoolgirl receiving Valentine’s gifts. Tamaki had told him earlier that he, Iori, and Haruka (who would be coming to school after lunch hour) were going to plan their own surprise—and goodness knows what that picture’s going to be like.

It’s mid-afternoon when Sougo just decides to not look at his feed and head straight for the hotel after leaving a note at the dorm saying he’ll be staying out for the evening. He had the day off tomorrow anyway.

No cake or any special dinner. _I’m sure he’ll be sick of all the food by the time he comes later anyway_ , Sougo thinks as he checks in at the reception desk looking like a college student who in no way belongs in such a ritzy establishment. But the person behind the desk knows who he is and, under personal orders of confidentiality by the owner’s son, doesn’t spare him any second thought as he moves to ride the elevator to their usual top floor room.

Once he’s there, Sougo shuts the door and wanders to the king-sized bed where he unloads the laptop, charger, and handful of DVDs from his backpack. Torao had been very adamant that Sougo bars himself from watching the particular series he brought because (and he quotes) _It gets depressing real fast and you need me to be there to hold you as your emotional support tokusatsu expert_. He chuckles to himself at the thought before falling back against the bed with a soft _fwump_.

From this vantage point, the room looks so inescapably big. Like Sougo is seventeen again—waking up in a bed bereft of any warmth the morning after another casual fling, knowing that the arrangement has ended between them.

It all feels like such a long time ago, although it’s only been three years since he and Torao began to experiment with each other. Even meeting each other as idols, starting up their flings again, actually getting together after realizing they had been falling deeper and deeper into this thing called love since the very beginning feels like a far reach into the past. Maybe it’s because their lives are so busy that one idol day is divided into multiple normal ones, full of press conferences and recordings and guest appearances and live shows. Maybe it’s because Sougo wants to pretend that he’s been with Torao for that substantial amount of time: that their relationship has gone through all the trials and tribulations of other long-term couples, cram decades of normal relationships into three years of rich-kid-turned-idol years.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to come to the hotel hours earlier than originally planned.

Sougo sits back up and reaches for a DVD, trying to shake off the negativity. The show is forty-nine episodes long, so surely Torao wouldn’t mind if he got a head start. He opens up the case and pops a disc in while telling himself he has time, that it can help distract him. After all, Torao said it himself during one of his television appearances: why should he worry about things that displease him?

Eight episodes in, the door to the hotel room opens.

“Welcome back, Tor—…Are you wet?”

A staff member from downstairs must have given him a towel or something because while he does seem just moderately damp at the moment, his shoes are still dripping water onto the entryway. With a deadened expression, Torao says, “Those dumbass kids.”

“Oh no,” Sougo says, realization dawning on him as he moves off the bed, “is that what the surprise was from Tamaki-kun and them?”

“You knew Tamaki was up to something and didn’t _tell me_? The kid pied me in the face and then Haruka dumped a whole bucket of water on me while Iori just filmed the whole thing!”

He’ll have to remember to scold Tamaki later. And possibly ask for the video, too. For now, he grabs a towel from the closet and drapes it over his boyfriend’s head. “I wasn’t aware he would do something like that. I thought they were going to do something cute.”

Torao rolls his eyes. “Yeah. That was real cute, alright.”

Sougo smiles and pulls on the towel, bringing Torao’s head close enough to catch him in a soft kiss. “ _You’re_ cute.”

It makes the man smile, despite the still-fresh affront of being pranked by a group of teenagers. Torao closes the distance between them once more, lips lingering a little longer before he pulls off and says, “And you’re unfair. You started watching it without me in _my_ family hotel on _my_ birthday?”  

“Well, it hasn’t gotten too sad yet. There’s still plenty of chances to hold me as my emotional support tokusatsu expert.”

“Good.”

The rest of the night goes as promised: marathoning what Torao touts as one of _the_ gateway Kamen Rider shows while cuddled up in bed together, with plenty of kisses and emotional support hugs to go around throughout. In between episodes, they exchange short bits of the day. When the night is beginning to wind down, Sougo reopens his social media feed to catch up on what he missed, with Torao providing special commentary.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

Torao offers his arm for Sougo to tuck himself into. His other hand is holding his phone out, camera already in selfie mode. He smiles and leans against that broad chest, letting Torao’s arm wrap around him gently. The shutter sounds off.

“How’d it turn out?” Sougo asks, craning his head to see the picture.

Instead, he sees Torao set it as his home screen almost immediately—one photo that, despite their jobs forcing them to share each other to the world, they can savor for themselves.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts:  
> 1\. the line sougo references from torao is from part 4 when apparently torao have that advice to someone he was consulting  
> 2\. he's wet in his birthday ssr because of these damn kids  
> 3\. if you can guess which kamen rider they're watching, i will love you forever
> 
> come scream with me at twitter!


End file.
